Kurai Neko: A YYH Love Story
by SonicsDream
Summary: This story is about three brave fighters entering the Dark Tournament: Akuma, Kazumi, and Haruka. All three feline fighters and all about to fight to the death. One of them has special bonds with their school crush. And the other surprisingly falls in love. What happens next? What happens soon? Find out now on Kurai Neko! OCxKurama OCxHiei (WIP)
1. The Arrival!

_Kurai Neko Chapter 1: The Arrival!_

It was another normal day until three powerful, brave fighters stepped foot on Hanging Neck Island. Getting ready to fight in a battle that may even kill them. The Dark Tournament.

"I'm so nervous…" said Kazumi, trying not to sound frightened.

Kazumi is one of the fighters. She is a shy person with a sweet personality. She is the only one that decided to live in Human World. She isn't afraid to fight, but the Dark Tournament was something to be afraid of. They have fighters entering their doors that have killed millions in one year. These demons are so tough and cruel; you never know who you're fighting. Kazumi was strong, as well. She is very sneaky and has incredible fighting skills. She is a Night Ninja. Also, a wild cat. Some say this is not a species of cat. But these cats only live in Demon World. They are brown and have puffy fur. Some are white, as well.

"Don't be frightened. The fighters in these Tournaments are weak. Spineless." Akuma said to Kazumi, very steady and a bit on the hard side. Looking around at the demons walking past them.

Akuma was another fighter. She was a thirsty blood machine and a demon Panther. She has had a horrible past and ever since the incident that happened to her when she was a child, she has killed anyone and everyone in her path. Walking towards a body, and walking away from a dismembered demon. She shows no mercy and does not wish to in the future. She does not live in one area. She roams Demon World.

"I'd like to hear you say that when they strangle you…" Haruka whispered to herself.

Haruka was the quiet fighter on the team. She is a wise White Tiger who lives in the highest and coldest mountains of Demon World, Mt. Fray. She is also closest to Kazumi. She even taught Kazumi when they met. Kind of like a teacher. Kazumi and Akuma only know a little about Haruka's past, because the rest she wishes not to talk about. I guess you could say Haruka is almost exactly like Genkai. But not exactly-exactly.

"What did you say!?" Akuma growled to Haruka. This made Kazumi sigh, as she knew what was coming.

"What's wrong? Your little cat ears aren't working today?" Haruka said as she started to glare at Akuma. These two never got along.

Akuma was about to say something back. Maybe even strangle Haruka. But she held herself back for Kazumi's sake. Knowing why Akuma didn't speak back, Haruka started to walk away. Without saying a word. It seemed she was heading into the trees. As she walked farther away from her feline teammates, she jumped in mid air and disappeared.

"Where'd that dumb tiger run off to, this time?" Akuma said. Scowling at the spot where Haruka disappeared.

"Please, just forget it. Let's go into our hotel now. I want to relax before starting the Tournament. It has been a long trip here. You should get some rest, too."

"Hmph… Rest is just for the weak who can't keep their eyes open." Akuma said as she was staring at the demons getting off the ship, once more.

Kazumi's mouth was wide open with a facial expression of disbelief.

"Well thank you! Fine, I'll just go to the room myself. Hmph!" Were Kazumi's last words before she closed her eyes, had her head up and stomped her way to the hotel as she was holding her bags.

Akuma watched as Kazumi was stomping away from sight. She smirked a little. Seeing Kazumi like this would make any demon laugh. At least a little bit.

Kazumi made it to the hotel. Despite the fact that she got lost a few times and almost tripped and kept bonking into other demons, she finally made it safe and sound.

Kazumi dropped her bags, and closed the door behind her. Leaning on the door and slowly sliding down until she met the floor.

"First, I finally finish one long trip, and then I meet another… These demons have no manners, I swear!" Kazumi said as she finally got up and headed to put her bags on one of the beds. She sat down on the bed and sighed. She turned her head until she noticed something.

"Two beds?" Kazumi said, puzzled. "I wonder who's going to sleep in the other one." Kazumi shook off the idea, and got a glass of water since the ship she was on earlier didn't have fresh water.

Kazumi wore her usual clothes; a big purple hoody and shorts. The shorts were unnoticeable because the hoody was very baggy. Kazumi was shy, and since we all know shy characters wear baggy clothes. She even wore socks up to her knees like school girl socks, and brown Toms to lightly match her hair.

Kazumi sighed as she remembered her cat back at her home in Human world, Rosie. But she decided to distract herself from the thought and went to find Haruka. It's been an hour now, since Haruka left. Maybe more. Kazumi was a little nervous since it was their first time here at Hanging Neck Island, and the Island was filled with deadly demons, wild plants, and like she said earlier. These demons have no manners. Who knows what troubles they get into and the kinds of fights they want to start. Even though it's illegal to fight before the Tournament. She left a scent in the hotel room before she left, so that way in case she gets lost on the Island, she can follow the scent back. Then she left and found the place where Haruka was walking in before she disappeared. She followed the trail and started to call out.

"Haruka! Haruka, where are you?" She called out. Yet, no response.

Suddenly, Kazumi felt a cold breeze and followed, knowing obviously that it must be Haruka. The more she followed the breeze, the colder it got. If she didn't wear her sweater, imagine how she would feel. Although the shorts aren't a big help. But she finally made it and found Haruka, sitting there with her legs crossed, and back facing Kazumi, stirring something in a lake.

"Haruka, I finally found you! What are you doing?" Kazumi asked. Haruka slowly turned around and stared at Kazumi. Kazumi just stood there, feeling a little awkward as if Haruka didn't want her here. But then Haruka finally answered.

"I created a lake" Haruka said slowly and quietly as her eyes were back on the lake. Kazumi's jaw nearly dropped to the ground.

"What!? I thought you only did ice powers, how did you make this huge lake?" The lake was very large. It was so large; it looked like they poured water where a huge building used to be. I guess you could say it was the size of a football field. Haruka turned back around, with an 'Are you serious' expression.

"Ice is water, smart." Haruka said, turning back to the lake once more. Kazumi stood there with a silly facial expression. Of course Kazumi knew that ice was water, but people forget things once in a while.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Kazumi said. Smiling, trying to hide her blush and awkwardness around. "Anyway, why did you make the lake?"

Haruka just sat there, stirring the lake. It takes time for Haruka to answer sometimes, as she wonders if she should answer or let the person figure it out.

"This Island is so damn dry. My ice powers won't work well. I made this lake very big because we will be here for quite some time, now. The water from this lake will evaporate and when water evaporates it will usually go towards the sky. It will surround the island and I can use the water around to keep my ice hydrated and strong. I need fresh water, too. Salt water makes terrible and weak ice." Haruka said slowly and deeply. She finally got up. She was mixing and creating the lake with her staff. Haruka is a priestess, which is weird because she's a demon. She finds it weird, herself. But it doesn't bother her. Haruka then started to walk away, leaving Kazumi standing there. Kazumi was surprised and couldn't take her eyes off the lake. But then she finally noticed Haruka leaving and started following.

"Haruka, wait for me!"

**End of Chapter 1.**

Like Kurai Neko today on Facebook! pages/Kurai-Neko/584955964872459?ref=hl

You can find Akuma, Kazumi, and Haruka there as well!


	2. The Preparations!

Read original version: user/DarkDragonGirl396/profile/

_Kurai Neko Chapter 2: The Preparations!_

As Kazumi and Haruka were walking back to the hotel, Kazumi spotted something that caught her eye.

"That's Team Urameshi!" Kazumi shouted to Haruka. Loudly but quiet enough for the Team not to hear.

"So?" Haruka plainly said. Not knowing what the fuss was about. Haruka turned her head to see what Kazumi kept staring at. She saw nothing but 5 ordinary boys.

"They're last year's Dark Tournament champions! The one with the red hair is Kurama. He goes to my school. Don't tell anyone but I have a big crush on him." Kazumi said as she started to blush. "What are they doing here?" She asked. She was hiding behind Haruka, her hands on Haruka's shoulders. Kazumi was much taller than her and she had to duck to be Haruka's height. And her leaning on Haruka's shoulders were irritating her.

"I don't know and I don't care." Haruka answered Kazumi's question, plainly and uncaring. Haruka never really cares about anything. She's the 'I don't care' type. "Now let go" She said as she moved away from Kazumi, lifting her right arm to make Kazumi let go.

"No, no! They can't see me. I'm too shy! What if Kurama spots me and comes to talk?" Kazumi quickly grabbed Haruka's shoulders again, hiding. "Before we came to the Tournament, I was reading about last year's and found out Kurama was one of the champions. Surprisingly, I found out that he's also the Legendary Yoko Kurama! But his name in the Human World is Shuichi Minimeno. Ever since I found out, I've been even shyer to approach him. If I couldn't a long time ago, I still don't have the guts to do it now! He probably doesn't even know that I know he's Yoko." Kazumi couldn't take it, and shoved herself under Haruka's coat.

"Hey, get out!" Haruka started to struggle to get Kazumi out.

"No, no! Hide me, hide me!" Kazumi then grabbed onto Haruka's waist and wouldn't let go.

"Gaah! Enough, release me this instant!" Haruka couldn't take much more of this.

Yusuke from Team Urameshi turned around from the noise coming from the two. From his point of view, all you could see was Kazumi, ducked and hugging Haruka's waist, half inside her coat. And Haruka, grabbing on to Kazumi's arms trying to make her let go.

"What the hell?" Yusuke said quietly to himself. Looking at the two all confused.

"What is it, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked. Yusuke then pointed to the direction of the two felines, and Kuwabara was shocked and confused. "What are those two fighting about? Are they reuniting from a long trip?"

"Beats me" Yusuke said, scratching the back of his head with his eyes closed, shrugging his shoulders. Kurama seemed to laugh a little. "What's so funny, Kurama?" Yusuke asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. Why don't we go see what's going on." Kurama said with a little grin on his face.

All 5 boys; Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Koenma were walking up to the cat fight.

"Enough, Kazumi! I don't have time for your little games!"

"No, no! I can't! I just can't! Hide me, hide me!"

"Ehem, excuse me?" Yusuke said, getting the girls' attention. Both Haruka and Kazumi stopped what they were doing and turned to Yusuke, wide eyed and surprised. Kazumi then turned a little as she saw on the corner of her eye Kurama walking up, smiling at the two. Kazumi blushed wildly with a shocked face and hid behind Haruka once more.

"Is something the matter?" Kurama asked. He probably knew what they were fighting about, but wanted to get the answer from the two cat fighters.

"Kazumi, let go! You've created a show!" Haruka yelled. Her body facing Team Urameshi, but her head looking past her shoulder at Kazumi.

"Kazumi? I've heard of that name before." Kurama said with a smile. He knew exactly where he heard the name, but wanted to see Kazumi's face, first. Kazumi's head was half out from Haruka's shoulder. Haruka sweat dropped from Kazumi's actions.

"R-Really?" Kazumi stuttered. This was probably one of the first times she's spoken to Kurama in a long time. She always looks at him in school, but never really speaks to him.

"Really." Kurama answered. "Don't you go to my school?"

"Um… Yeah, I do." Kazumi blushed. Hiding her blushing face by facing the ground. She wanted to look Kurama in the eye but didn't want anyone to notice her blushing. Too bad they did. "Oh, I'm sorry. I got to go! I just remembered something!" Kazumi ran off. It's not that she wanted to be disrespectful or anything. But imagine the tension coming from your biggest crush and his 4 friends who think you're crazy. All eyes on her as she ran away. But she turned at the right time and far enough for them not to see her red face. "I might see you tomorrow!" She shouted, informing Kurama and his teammates.

"Kurama, you know that girl?" Kuwabara asked. He was a bit confused.

"Yes, indeed I do." Kurama said after he laughed. Haruka was still standing there, dusting herself off.

"Damn that Kazumi. She always has to drag me into her little drama shows." Haruka said as she was fixing her coat. Haruka's pointy ears heard something coming. She turned around and found Akuma coming closer to them. "Where have you been all day?" It was night time by now. The sun was gone, and it was probably 10pm.

"None of your concern, Tiger." Akuma responded. She then spotted Team Urameshi. "Haruka, why are you speaking to them?"

"It's none of your concern. And first off, I wasn't speaking to them. One of them seems to be Kazumi's friend from the Human world." Haruka responded.

"Hmph. The Human World. That girl still doesn't seem to realize that her home is here in Demon World. I don't see why she has so much respect for that other world. It's filled with weak humans. Humans taking orders from other humans. Disgusting." Akuma was not pleased about Kazumi living in the Human world.

"Listen, little vermin! I don't like Human World, either. In fact, I don't care about any worlds. But you shouldn't be talking about Kazumi and the world she lives in. You should respect her decision. So instead of complaining about Human World and Kazumi's decision about living there, go eat a rock. Maybe people will pay attention, more!" Haruka growled to Akuma. Haruka was neutral about both worlds. She hated when Akuma would disrespect Kazumi's decision and the world she decided to live in. It was like making fun of Kazumi and all of the decisions she makes. Kazumi was Haruka's only friend and probably the only person she cared for, and Kazumi was the only person to show Haruka kindness. That's why they get along more. Also, she's known Kazumi longer and even helped Kazumi with one mission she had to do for Spirit World. Kind of like community service. Kazumi liked to help people and others. That's how they met Akuma.

"What did you say to me!?" Akuma seemed to look like she was going to charge at Haruka.

"If you're going to battle each other, you might as well have been in different teams. For a team, you both show no respect." Hiei silently added. Akuma stopped in her tracks. She quickly turned to Hiei, very angry.

"Excuse me? At least I speak to my teammates." Akuma responded cockily. Hiei then got a mad expression on his face.

"I'm leaving." Akuma said. She jumped up in front of everyone and dashed to the Hotel.

"Little beast…" Haruka whispered to herself. She walked away. She seemed to be going back to the lake. Team Urameshi just stood there. Shocked. Awkward. Hiei then turned around and walked away.

"Hey, where are you going, short stuff?" Yusuke asked as Hiei's back was facing them, slowly walking away.

"It's probably best we head back to the Hotel." Kurama added. Knowing Hiei was not in the mood for jokes. Urameshi Team then decided to go into the hotel and rest for the next day. The day of the Tournament…

-The next day—

It was 9am. Kazumi woke up from the light beaming in her eyes. She sat up from her bed, stretched, and looked around to see if anyone was still asleep. No one was there.

"Where is everyone?" Kazumi said worried. She got up from bed and started looking around. She looked at the time. "Oh my gosh! I'm going to be late for the tournament! I don't have time to look around for Haruka and Akuma, I got to get dressed and go!" Kazumi rushed to her bags, grabbed whatever she could find, put it on and dashed her way to the tournament.

Haruka was at the tournament already. She was watching the fighters and studied them. She looked forward and saw Team Urameshi watching the tournament on the other side. She had her eyes on Kurama.

"So you're the Legendary Yoko, eh? Well… I'll be fighting you for sure." Haruka silently said to herself as she stared at Kurama with narrowed eyes.

"Haruka, there you are!" Kazumi came from behind. "I got a little worried… Hey, where's Akuma?" She asked, looking both ways seeing if Akuma was around. Haruka closed her eyes and just stood there.

"I don't know and I don't care." That was always Haruka's answer when Kazumi asked where something she didn't care about was.

'Of course. Why did I even ask?' Kazumi thought to herself. But then she saw Kurama and blushed madly. "Oh my gosh. Kurama's here, too?" She said loudly but quietly. Haruka rolled her eyes. Then both Haruka and Kazumi turned around as they heard something. "Akuma, you're here! I hadn't seen you all day yesterday." Akuma didn't say anything. Haruka was still looking at Team Urameshi. Trying to figure something out. There was something about that Team that made Haruka uncomfortable.

"Next up, Team Aku versus Team Kurai Neko!" Koto shouted into the microphone. The crowd cheered for the next battle.

"I guess it's our turn." Kazumi said. She was nervous. But she was fine. Haruka and Akuma just stood there. Then all three fighters walked into the darkness, ready to fight their first battle. Here, at the Dark Tournament…

**End of Chapter 2.**


	3. The first Battle!

_Kurai Neko Chapter 3: The first Battle!_

"Alright everyone, it's the first round for the Dark Tournament! The reason Juri isn't the one on the stadium is because… Well, let's just say she won't forget last year!" Koto said through the microphone. Her tail started to wag from the thrill of the Tournament. "Well, let's get this battle started. Team Kurai Neko, please step forward!"

Akuma, Kazumi, and Haruka stepped out from the doors. The crowd started to cheer. Some would give Kazumi a weird look because of her human appearance.

"Team Aku, please step forward!" Koto shouted, facing the opposite side from Kurai Neko. Three large men stepped out from the door. One had a white shirt, black pants and hair black that was spiky. The other wore an outfit, similar to last year's fighter, Jin. Except instead of the straps for the torso going crossed, it was straight down. He was wearing sandals and his pants ended high to his ankles. He had a large tank behind him. And the last was a larger man than the other two. He had a large knife on each hand the size of butcher knives. They were chained to his arms. He was shirtless, and had a large red X crossed on his chest. He wore pants that were tucked in by his boots. All three were very pale.

"Pathetic." Akuma said to herself. Kazumi just moved her eyes to Akuma. Haruka kept her eyes on the other team.

"Well, as you can see this year's Dark Tournament is a little different. The rules are the same but instead of each team having five fighters each; the team must at least have 3-5 fighters. This rule was changed because last year, we were having a little trouble and a lot of confusion going on. It may not be fair but that's the glory of the Dark Tournament!" Koto said, screaming into her microphone with excitement. "Now, will the two fighters please step into the ring."

For Team Aku, it was the one with the Black spiky hair and white shirt. He had a grin on his face. He couldn't wait to fight one of the three from Team Kurai Neko. Akuma started to grin as she stared at him.

"This shall be fun." She started to walk towards the ring.

"Please, Akuma. Show a little mercy." Kazumi said. Akuma stopped in her tracks. Still facing the ring. Suddenly, she finally spoke.

"You know that's not how I role, Kazumi." Akuma said with a grin. Then she jumped onto the ring.

"Alright, it looks like it'll be a battle between Team Aku's, Itchuachi, and Team Kurai Neko's, Akuma!" Koto started to sound more excited, ready for the battle. "Here are the rules: If a fighter is down or out of the ring for more than ten seconds, the other team gets the point!" She looked at both fighters and finally said "Begin!"

Suddenly, a huge gust of freezing wind appeared around Ituachi and Akuma. Some of it got around Koto.

"Oh wow, this is cold! I knew I should've worn something appropriate for this year's tournament!" Koto said, shivering. Akuma clenched her teeth from the cold.

"Freezing air? Kind of reminds me of that dumb tiger, Haruka." Akuma thought to herself. "I assume you do ice powers?" Akuma asked Itchuachi, hands on her hips with a grin on her face. Itchuachi just nodded. Akuma's grin then turned upside down. "Just like that dumb tiger, Haruka. Doesn't speak." Akuma said in her mind. "Well then. Let's have a good battle, shall we?"

"Ready when you are." Itchuachi said, pulling out a sword. The sword seemed to look more like a rectangle. "This is my lovely friend. It's called Saou'gi. I think it's such a lovely name for a lovely sword." Itchuachi said with a smile as he was staring at his sword and back at Akuma. "And it will be a perfect weapon to kill you, feline!" He said as he pointed the sword at Akuma. Akuma just laughed.

"Stop humiliating yourself. It will take much more than a dull sword to kill me." Akuma said with a smile. Itchuachi then frowned at her insulting his sword.

"Fine… We'll see about that." Itchuachi then charged at Akuma at full speed. He swung his sword with full power, but Akuma dodged by jumping. He then pointed his sword upward for a clean stab, but Akuma disappeared. Itchuachi just stood there, confused. He then heard laughter coming from behind him and swung his sword. But once again, Akuma disappeared. Itchuachi growled and turned back around after he heard Akuma laugh again.

"Can't you see? Don't waste your energy; you won't be able to hit me. If you want to hit me, you might as well do something else instead of waste your time trying to cut me with that sword of yours, which by the way you're failing miserably at." Akuma said with that evil teasing look on her face. These words and her facial expression made Itchuachi clench his teeth in anger. Itchuachi then sheathed his sword, and held his right fist in his left hand to his face. Akuma just stood there, waiting to see what Itchuachi was going to do. Akuma gasped at the sight she saw.

"That pose" Haruka said. "What does he think he's doing? All this trouble for the first round? He must be nuts." Kazumi stared at her, confused.

"What do you mean? What's he doing?" She asked with a puzzled look.

"He's summoning a-" Haruka was cut off by the loud noise coming from behind the stadium. Everyone's eyes widened, their jaws dropped, they all gasped at the sight.

"IT'S A BLIZZARD!" Someone from the audience shouted.

"That's right. This is a perfect technique that does not require too much energy, and is strong enough to kill you!" Itchuachi said with an evil grin. "The sad part about this is that it's kind of hard to control. It might wipe out everyone in this stadium." Everyone in the audience was silent. "Too bad, so sad." Itchuachi said before the blizzard came tumbling in. It wiped one side of the audience and surrounded Itchuachi, lifting him off the ground a little. This blizzard was so violent, everyone in the ring almost flew off, and everyone in the audience we're being sucked in a little. Akuma was holding her ground from being sucked in and/or blown away by the blizzard. A bunch of hail started to fly out of the blizzard, hitting some of the audience. Itchuachi started to laugh an evil laugh. He then covered the stadium in the blizzard. But before it covered all of it, Koto quickly jumped out. Her head plopped back up as she was looking at the ring.

"Wow, it seems Itchuachi covered the ring in his blizzard! I don't think Akuma will get out of this one alive, since the blizzard is swirling around hail the size of a tightly clenched fist!" Koto started to say in the microphone.

Akuma was looking around, trying not to get hit by those potato sized hails. It was hard to see because snow would hit her eyes and it was foggy. All she could hear was Itchuachi's laughter. It sounded stifled, but you could still hear it. But before Akuma could think of anything else, she turned her head to the left and jumped as she almost got hit by hail. But that jump didn't save her, because she met up with another hail that beat her on her arm. She fell to one knee, holding to her arm. Akuma pounced off the floor once more when she found 10 large hails storming at her. But since hail was flying everywhere, anywhere she moved, she was getting sliced by small particles. Cuts were all over her arms, legs, and cheeks and she was red from the cold. But before she knew it, a huge piece of hail came crashing towards her, hitting her on her head making her face meet the floor in an instant. Now, Akuma got really pissed.

"What's wrong? I thought cats were supposed to have good ears and eyes." Itchuachi said from a distance.

Akuma couldn't take the beating and cutting from hail. Her eyes opened wide with a shiny blue color, and she roared so loud, all the fog and the blizzard started to scatter away from the ring.

"Yes, we have good eyes and ears. But we have voices, as well." Akuma said, even though she didn't see Itchuachi anywhere. Akuma narrowed her head and chuckled. She knew where Itchuachi was. "Such a foolish man." She said as she swung her hand backwards. Not to hit Itchuachi, but to make him move.

Itchuachi jumped and went back in his place. Facing Akuma, Itchuachi stared at her.

"Wow, Feline. I didn't know you could yell like that when you're scared." He said mockingly. Akuma rolled her eyes. "Aww, look at your precious face. All bruised up and cut." He said, sounding sarcastically guilty. Akuma rubbed her cheek. She felt a few cuts and some blood.

"It doesn't matter. Because once I'm finished with you, these cuts will be all over your body." She said as she grew a mad expression.

"Oh my, I'm sooo scared." Itchuachi said, teasing Akuma. She did nothing but chuckle with her eyes closed, as she reached from behind. It looked like she was pulling out an arrow, but there wasn't any. But then when she was halfway from pulling it out from behind her, the bow and arrow was noticeable. First they looked like blue electricity, until she positioned them. The bow and arrow were long and black. They looked like they were made out of old tree branches. "And what do you think you're going to do with that?"

"Kill you with it." Akuma said.

"Oh really?" Itchuachi said back. "We'll see about that." Itchuachi then positioned himself into a large target.

"What does that bastard think he's doing, now?" One of his teammates said.

"Huh? It looks like Itchuachi is positioning himself so Akuma can ACTUALLY hit him. This is bizarre. I wonder what he plans to do, unless he's really asking to get hit." Koto said into her microphone.

Akuma chuckled at how stupid he was, and shot one arrow. The arrow started to grow a blue dragon around it. Roaring and tumbling at Itchuachi. His eyes widened and he quickly jumped out of the way as the Dragon hit the wall and crashed. Leaving nothing but the arrow on the wall with burnt marks.

"Oh my gosh, people! It seems Akuma shot an arrow at Itchuachi, and as the arrow was halfway at him, it formed into a large blue dragon! Too bad Itchuachi quickly moved out of the way." Koto said.

"What the hell was that!?" Itchuachi said, eyes wide, facing the arrow with a sweat drop. He turned back to Akuma, who was standing there with a straight face.

"I told you." Akuma said. She positioned herself for another arrow, leaving Itchuachi nervous. As she shot her arrow, Itchuachi started to run. Akuma started to shoot more arrows every time Itchuachi dodged them.

"Wow people! Vice Versa, because now Akuma is the one in control of this fight with her ferocious arrows!" Koto started to say, still standing beside the ring, not wanting to get hit by Akuma's arrows.

"You're nuts!" Itchuachi yelled out, dodging more arrows.

"I know." Akuma said as she was still firing arrows at Itchuachi. Akuma shot an arrow, and it pierced Itchuachi on his shoulder. Still trying to hold ground, Itchuachi tried not to slip as he grunted when the arrow pierced his skin. But it was too late as he was looking in front of him, watching the blue dragon trace the arrows movements towards Itchuachi. He had nothing left to say except…

"Damn." Itchuachi said, before the blue dragon surrounded him. He started to yell out. Then, the dragon scattered and there was nothing left of Itchuachi except for his remaining.

The crowd was shocked and couldn't believe what just happened. But they cheered anyway, since they knew who won the tournament.

Koto jumped in the ring and stared at the spot Itchuachi used to be.

"Wow everyone; it seems Akuma actually hit Itchuachi, causing the blue dragon from the arrow to gobble him up! I guess we know what that means." She said, pointing a finger at Akuma. "The winner is Akuma from team Kurai Neko!" The crowd cheered. Some were disappointed because they wanted Itchuachi to win. And some didn't cheer because they were still suspicious about Kazumi.

Akuma turned her back and started to walk away from the ring, trying to hide the pain some of the hail caused. She jumped off the ring.

"Hey Akuma, you were fantast-" Kazumi stopped when she noticed Akuma walking passed her. It looked like she was exiting the ring area. Haruka just turned her eyes, then back to Kazumi when she noticed Kazumi staring at her. "I hope she's alright." She said worried.

"Don't be so concerned." Haruka said turning back at the ring. "I'm just surprised she managed to give us a point. I thought she was a goner." Haruka mockingly said about Akuma. "But no one cares anymore. The first round is over." Then she turned her head to Kazumi. "The next is yours."

Kazumi was a little surprised about how Haruka seemed to not care at all. Would she even care if Akuma died? It didn't matter. Now Kazumi was even more worried about her fight. She looked at one of the fighters in the other team and gulped a little. She was never nervous when she had to fight, but this was the Dark Tournament of course! Who wouldn't be?

Kazumi stepped into the ring, one of the fighters started to grin at Kazumi, and stepped into the ring as well. Now she had to wonder what this person's technique was, before she could win the second round of the Dark Tournament…

**End of Chapter 3.**

_(I know, right? FINALLY!)_


	4. The Transformation!

_Kurai Neko Chapter 4: The Transformation!_

Kazumi stood into the ring, feeling a little nervous, but showing a confident emotion on her face. Some of the people in the crowd started booing at her for her human appearance and scent. But Kazumi just ignored them, because she doesn't show any signs of weakness or hurt. Just plain Kazumi standing in the ring. Confident, strong, brave. She's making herself believe that nothing can stop her.

The guy in the other team stood into the ring.

"Alright, the second round is going to be Kazumi from Team Kurai Neko!" The crowd started booing louder at her. But Kazumi ignored once again. "And Tenma from Team Aku!" The crowd changed from booing to cheering once Koto announced the new fighter.

"Heh, this'll be a piece of cake." Tenma said after observing Kazumi.

"Don't underestimate me, Tenma. I'm more vicious than you think." Kazumi said after glaring at Tenma. She thought the same as Tenma thought about her. She thought that this would be an easy match.

"Begin!" Koto shortly announced. Tenma grabbed on to his large knives chained to his arms, and got into a battle-ready position. Before Kazumi started, she looked up where Team Urameshi was, hoping to see Kurama. Sadly, he wasn't there anymore.

"They must have left before our fight started." Kazumi said with her sad eyes. She looked back down at Tenma and saw that he was running towards her at full speed, about to cut Kazumi. Kazumi was shocked, and quickly dodged. Tenma then stood at the spot where he missed Kazumi, and turned around to where she landed.

"That was a lucky move. But let's see you dodge it again!" He said, shortly after running towards Kazumi once more. Kazumi duck as he slashed his weapon, and swiftly moved her leg and knocked Tenma down. She quickly jumped back up to a spot distant from Tenma. He turned his head, angrily, as he was staring at Kazumi.

"I warned you." She said. "Do you think just because of my appearance, you can beat me? Or maybe you can sense my energy." Kazumi said, before disappearing into thin air. Tenma was shocked, but was cautious and tried not to make any sudden movement. Or the wrong movement. He wasn't afraid to move his eyes, though, as he was looking back and forth.

"Tenma." Kazumi said, making Tenma freeze where he was. "I've been standing behind you the whole time." Tenma slowly started to turn his head where Kazumi was standing. "Nervous much?" Kazumi said with her eyes closed. Tenma gasped as Kazumi widened her eyes, which were a bright pink. The power coming out of her was great. So great that it started pushing Tenma backwards.

A large pink cloud started to surround Kazumi. It was swirling like a tornado. The audience started to watch in awe.

"Wow, What a sight for sore eyes!" Koto said. "It seems Kazumi has surrounded herself in, what looks like, a pink tornado! I wonder what's going on."

Tenma was watching shockingly as the tornado around Kazumi started to fade out. Once it did, the audience, the workers, and Tenma were shocked at what they saw. Was it Kazumi? It didn't look like her. This new fighter wore a laughter black outfit, with boots that were up to her thighs. The outfit's V-neck was large, and reached all the way to her bellybutton, but was supported by ribbons forming an X. Her back was at full view, and she wore, what looks like, a scarf around her waist. Sort of like what Juri had. Her hair was tied in a ponytail, and she had a black mask on. Not only was the outfit different, but this fighter had cat ears and a tail, as well! And her power was increased. Was this Kazumi, or what?

"Well, didn't I tell you not to underestimate me?" Kazumi said as she was showing off her outfit, and catlike structures. "I'm more than you think."

"You can turn from a human to a cat. So what?" Tenma said, crossing his arms trying not to show fear.

"Actually, this is my true form." Kazumi said. "How about we play a little game." She said with a grin. She reached into the pink cloth wrapped around her waist. Tenma was wondering what she was doing. Kazumi then pulled out six heart shaped Shurikens. Tenma started to chuckle.

"What is this, Valentine's day?" Tenma said mockingly.

"Oh Tenma." Kazumi began. "Just because they're girly and heart shaped doesn't mean they're harmless."

"Is that so?"

Kazumi put her head down and started smiling.

"Yes… Let me show you." She said before shooting her head up and throwing Shurikens at Tenma at full power. Tenma's eyes widened and luckily, dodged three Shurikens. The other three struck his arms.

The three Shurikens that Tenma dodged were heading towards Koto. Koto shrieked as she saw them, and jumped off the ring. The Shurikens hit the wall and stayed there. Koto sweat dropped as she saw them on the wall. As Tenma lifted his head and was about to say something to Kazumi, he stopped as he saw three more Shurikens coming towards him at full speed. Luckily for him, he dodged two, but one cut his cheek.

"How dare you scar my face?!" Tenma said with fury. "I'll chop you to pieces!" Tenma then started running towards Kazumi with full power. This shocked Kazumi a little, Surprised at how he would act because of his cheek. He's lucky it didn't slice his throat.

Tenma started swinging his two large sword-like knives like a mad man. Kazumi continuously started dodging left and right. Tenma struck her arm, and gave her a large open wound. Kazumi yelped at the pain, and disappeared in front of Tenma to a safe spot. As she went to her safe spot, she kneeled down to one knee, grabbing her arm to ease the pain. Tenma turned around and saw Kazumi, and automatically ran towards her again. As Tenma was but a few feet away from Kazumi, she turned her head and gave a mighty roar, which made Tenma freeze where he was. A large shadow started to form over Tenma, as there was more smoke appearing. Only a few seconds later, and standing before Tenma was a large ash brown wild cat with bright beaming pink eyes. The large wild cat had a bruise on her left arm from Tenma's large knife.

The large wild cat was breathing out breath that felt like steam. It got closer to Tenma's face. And just when Tenma thought it wasn't going to do any harm, the wild cat opened its mouth very wide, like it was about to gobble him up. Tenma got to his knees and yelled.

"I surrender! Please spare me!" Tenma said as he crawled up into a ball. The large wild cat backed away with a face of victory. But as Tenma got back up, the wild cat kicked Tenma off the ring to stay down for 10 seconds. Tenma hit the wall and laid down on his back to ease the pain.

"1… 2… 3… 4…" Koto was counting. "8… 9… And 10! The second fight is over!" The crowd was shocked at the human, to demon, to large demon cat girl's victory. Kazumi changed back to her human look, but her cat ears and tail stayed. She jumped off the ring, and landed on Tenma's back, then off again.

"Oof!" Tenma said as he felt Kazumi's foot hit his back, then off. Kazumi was hopping towards Haruka with excitement, and a large smile upon her face.

"I did it, I won!" Kazumi said as she made her way to Haruka. "Did you guys see? Wow, I was nervous for nothing. That was easy! And fun."

Haruka nodded to show Kazumi respect. Akuma was sitting there against the wall, still trying to hide the pain. Although, Kazumi's pain was very noticeable on her face, as her expression changed from an excited smile, to a sick look. She almost fell, but Haruka caught her, and sat her next to Akuma.

"It's my turn…" Haruka said. She slowly turned around and stared at the opponent across from the ring. She gazed at him with narrowed eyes as he was staring back with a smile on his face. Haruka slowly made her way to the ring, and the opponent from the other team did the same.

"Alright, the next fight will be Haruka from Team Kurai Neko!" Koto said as she pointed at Haruka. "And Rein from Team Aku!" She said as she pointed the opposite direction. The crowd cheered for the next fight. Both fighters glared at each other. Haruka with a straight face, and Rein with a grin. "Fight!" Koto yelled out.

And then the third round of the Tournament begins…

**End of Chapter 4.**

(Lmfao sorry it took so long ^u^' I've just been very busy and lazy. I'll try to finish** Chapter 5** as soon as possible.)


End file.
